Power semiconductor devices are included in a vast variety of integrated circuits for semiconductor applications such as automotive, industrial, power management or control and drives. Ruggedness and power dissipation capability constitute key parameters of such integrated circuits. It is desirable to improve the ruggedness and the power dissipation capability of integrated circuits including a power semiconductor device.